Personal health records for individuals contain confidential personal identifying information, health and illness history, medication records, and other information. With the proliferation of electronic means of communication, the sharing of information among a plurality of parties may take place rapidly and may be difficult to control. Despite this challenge, confidentiality of health information must be maintained. Distribution of such information is subject to regulation by governmental bodies. Providers of health care need access to health information of patients but must also remain in compliance with various regulations. Patients benefit when health care providers have current and complete health information about them but have a basic right to privacy regarding their health history and related information.